1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to multimedia processing devices, such as set-top devices. More particularly, the invention relates to resource management methods for multimedia processing devices and multimedia processing devices configured with one or more resource management methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multimedia processing devices, such as video and multimedia converter/decoder (set-top box) devices, process received multimedia content for subsequent display to an end user, e.g., via an end user display device, such as a television screen or computer monitor. One type of multimedia processing device is an Internet Protocol Set-Top Box (IP-STB), which is a set-top box or other multimedia processing device that can use a broadband network to connect to television channels, video streams and other multimedia content.
Multimedia processing devices are configured and have the ability to run various applications, such as television applications, electronic program guide (EPG) applications, video on demand (VOD) applications, and other applications and programs that can interact with a system end user. Some multimedia processing devices, such as IP-STB devices, also can run web browsing applications and other web-based applications.
Some multimedia processing devices, including many IP-STB devices, include a multi-application platform, which allows the device to operate within a multi-application environment, i.e., several applications can be running on the device at the same time. However, within a multi-application environment, at any one time, only one application can be active and interacting with the end user. Although several applications can or may be visible, e.g., on an end user display device, only one application is active. Typically, the active application is the application that receives end user input and is shown on top of the other applications. For example, the end user display device and other system resources, such as the interactive remote control device, are allotted to the active application.
A resource or system resource typically can be any system component within the multimedia processing device, such as a transport stream demultiplexor or one or more MPEG (Moving Pictures Experts Group) decoders. System resources also can include or be part of other system devices or components associated with or connected to the multimedia processing device, such as the end user display device, e.g., a television screen or computer monitor.
Some resources in a multimedia processing device and within the overall system are relatively scare. Accordingly, all applications in a multi-application environment can not have access to the same resource at the same time, although, from an application programmer's point of view, such access would be desirable. Therefore, within multi-application environments or platforms, there often is a need to manage resource access or resolve resource processing conflicts.